Gundam Dragon Slayer
by Corsair
Summary: In the not to distant future the Earth is beseiged by nightmarish creatures of myth and legend: dragons. In response the Dragon Defense Directorate was created to use mobile suits to fight them.


Gundam

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam or pretend to. All copyrighted material in this document belongs to Sunrise. I don't own any of it.

Gundam

Dragon Slayer

Prologue: Tortured past, uncertain future 

It is the year 2050 AD and the Earth has been plunged into chaos once again, this time not by man, but by creatures from beyond the Earth solar system. In the year 2035 descending from the sky came burning balls of fire that were thought to be meteors, but what the people of Earth didn't know is that these balls were not meteors, but in fact were their new enemy, dragons. These creatures of ancient myth became real when they fell to Earth and brought such destruction that had never before been seen in the course of human history. The continent of Australia was wiped out, many countries in South Africa were lost and many other nations suffered heavy loses to their populations. New York city was removed from the face of the planet in the largest dragon attack ever and the United Nations was lost as well. But before the UN was destroyed, the Security Council created the Dragon Defense Directorate based on the massive military space station built for the UN Global Defense Forces. The task of the Directorate was to do all that it could to defeat the dragons and drive them off of Earth; to help in the task the Directorate developed a robot war machine called the mobile suit.

For fifteen years the Directorates mobile suits have fought the dragons wherever they appeared. Battles have been won and lost in both sides, but the Directorate has developed a new type of mobile suit that may tip the scales in their favor. For a young pilot who has lost everything in his life, it might help him find the meaning of his existence.

Location: Somewhere in southern Peru, South America

Date: 14 March 2048

The South American town was covered in darkness as it lay in ruins from the fires that had destroyed it earlier that day. The town had been torn apart by the latest threat to human kind, the much-hated dragons that had come from the stars. The creature that had leveled the town still lurked, stalking its next victims who now searched for it to annihilate it for its crimes and the crimes of the ones like it. Though large, the savage creature moved swiftly and silently as it tracked the ones that hunted it. The creature walked close to the ground on all fours as it crept among the burnt out buildings and would peer around a corner with its long neck so not to expose its large body. Marching through the town were the machines called mobile suits that were used by the ones who hunted the creature. 

It had seen and fought these mobile suits before and it knew that they operated in large groups of twenty. It also knew that this large group of mobile suits was divided up into two groups of six and two groups of four, one of the groups of four was the command unit, while the other was a support unit. The creature knew which way was the best way to deal with the mobile suits and that was to isolate each group then destroy them one by one before they could call for help. It turned slowly then began a to head to out edges of the town to put its plan into effect. As it turned the moon light glinted off its metallic scales as it moved its large reptilian body, it was going to take the human soldiers by surprise just like it did with the town. This creature was one of the fiercest breeds of dragon, with scales of powerful steel and breathing blasts of heated plasma fire. This was a steel dragon. 

"I hate hunting dragons," Sergeant Jill Ringer said over the platoons communications channel when she halted her MS-06F Zaku II next to a destroyed house. The other five mobile suits in the platoon stopped as well. "The damn things are as big as buildings and they can move as quietly as a mouse!" 

"Calm down, Ringer." Sub-Lieutenant Marcus Phell tried to sooth the fiery Sergeants temper. 

"Yeah Jill. You know you'll start to relax when you get the chance to take a piece out of its ass." Sub-Lieutenant Falcon Gray, the youngest pilot in the company at age fifteen, said jokingly as he brought his RGM-79G GM attack type behind Phell's MS-09R Rick Dom. The three pilots started laughing. 

"Quiet down, you three!" Lieutenant Robert Carr, the platoons commander, snapped at the chattering pilots as he turned his RGM-79N GM custom to face his platoon. "Contact was lost with the support unit ten minutes ago. Captain Hynes wants us to back track and search for them."

"At least we don't have to drive ourselves insane hunting this son of a bitch of a dragon." Ringer said as she turned her Zaku around. "Those poor bastards were probably jumped by that SOB." The words were barely out of her mouth when her Zaku erupted into flames, from a heated ball of plasma slamming into the mobile suit's torso. The other pilots raised their suits weapons and pivoted the heads of their mobile suits this back and forth trying to see where the dragon was. 

"Did anyone see where that came from?" Carr asked, but no one had seen from which direction the dragon had attacked. "All right, stay sharp."

There was a glint of light, then a large shape charged out of the darkness towards the platoon and before anyone could do anything it slashed its claws through the platoons second GM attack type. The GM began to fall, but before it hit the ground its reactor overloaded and the night was brightened slightly by the mobile suits fiery death. The dragon used its powerful legs to jump over the platoon; Falcon pivoted on his GM's right leg and lined up his hundred-millimeter machinegun with the creature. He pulled the trigger and traces etched his firing line in the darkness as he emptied half his magazine into the dragon, but each bullet sparked as they bounced off the dragons steel hide. The dragon landed deeper in the town.

"It's heading for the command unit! Go after it, you sons of bitches!" Carr yelled at the remaining members of his platoon. Phell powered up his Rick Dom's hover engines and started to fly down the road while the other mobile suits had to run. "Did anyone see what kind of dragon it was?"

"It was metallic, sir. Steel I think." Falcon responded. Carr didn't reply. 

Up ahead of the charging platoon were the burning remains of a GM custom from the command unit lying in the street, and further down were more remains of the second GM custom. A stray bazooka round hit an already destroyed building and the platoon turned in the direction that the shell had come from. All that remained of the command unit was Captain Hynes's RGM-79G GM command type, which was behind the dragon, and a MS-18E Kampfer, which was in front of the dragon. Hynes racked his machinegun across the dragon's back while the Kampfer hit the dragon from the front with its shotgun. The dragon roared and from its maw spewed a blast of heated plasma that engulfed the Kampfer. The blue mobile suit flailed its arms then suddenly exploded as its reactor overheated and melted down. At the same time the dragon slashed its blade edged tail through the center of Captain Hynes's GM and the mobile suit fell on its back. The torso erupted into flames. 

"Let's hit it!" Carr yelled after watching what had remained of the command unit be swept away so easily. Falcon went to the right, Carr went to the left, the platoons remaining Zaku charged straight at the dragon and Phell came up from behind with a RB-T27 eight hundred and eighty millimeter raketen bazooka at the ready. The two GM's and the Zaku opened fire with their machineguns, but the large bullets bounced off the dragon's metallic scales. The creature took the four pilots by surprise by spinning in a complete circle and using its tail to cut the Zaku in half at the waist. The legs ran for a few more meters before collapsing, while the torso sailed into the air and vanished in a fireball when the reactor overloaded. 

Carr halted his GM to steady his aim and scored a few hits on the dragon's head when he fired a burst from his weapon. The dragon twisted its head around to glare at the Lieutenant's GM custom, the lizard's eyes meeting the GM's visor and in that moment both dragon and man understood each other. When the moment passed the dragon leapt forward with its jaws wide open and Lieutenant Carr opened fire with his machinegun once more. Carr's weapon ran out of ammunition suddenly and as he was reaching for a fresh magazine the dragons jaws clamped around the GM's mid section. In one swift motion the dragon hoisted its head into the air with the GM still in its jaws and started to crush the mobile suit.

"Gray, Phell! Get out of here!" Lieutenant Carr yelled over the radio. "Go find the second platoon and kill this thing!"

"But Lieutenant!" Falcon began to protest.

"Don't argue with a doomed soldier, Gray!" Carr said before Falcon could continue. "You can't save me. Now listen-" Carr was cut off when the dragon crushed the mid section of the GM along with its reactor. The reptile's head was engulfed by the GM's explosion. 

While the dragon was dazed from the explosion Falcon and Phell both turned their mobile suits towards the second platoon's patrol area and began to move as fast as their mobile suits could go. The dragon roared in triumph after it had recovered, but it didn't chase the fleeing mobile suits. Once Falcon and Phell thought they were a safe distance from the killing machine of a lizard they stopped and scanned the area for the second platoon. They saw something at the edge of their sensors and headed towards it. What they found were the burning remains of a Zaku: Its torso had been ripped open by an explosion, its domed shaped head lay five meters away, the right arm with the shield attached to its right shoulder was still connected to the torso, but the left arm with the spiked shoulder pad had landed in the side of a destroyed building. 

Two bazooka rounds lit up the night to the east and Falcon and Phell headed in that direction, hoping that they weren't too late. When they reached the area where the fighting had started again they saw a GM attack type raze a six-tube rocket launcher at the dragon that couldn't be seen by the two approaching pilots. The reptile made itself visible by charging forward at the GM and when it rushed past the mobile suit it slashed deep rents in the GM's center torso. The mobile suit spun around from the force of the hit, pointed its rocket launcher into the air and a split second later exploded. Falcon and Phell then headed in the direction that the dragon had gone in.

Their enemy actually did something good for them, because standing shoulder to shoulder with their weapons raised were the three remaining mobile suits of the second platoon. The second platoon was commanded by a Lieutenant Nash who piloted a tall MS-07B3 Gouf that was armed with a seventy millimeter gatling gun attached to a shield on the right arm. The Gouf was similar in design to the Zaku, except that it was taller, painted blue, had two shoulder pads with spikes on them and the middle spike on each pad was taller and curved. The other two suits with Nash were a GM custom and a Zaku.

"Where the hell did you two come from? And where's the first platoon?" Nash demanded when he turned his Gouf's mono-eye to look at the two approaching mobile suits.

"We're all that's left!" Phell began. "The dragon got the command and support units too!" 

"What!? Damn! In that case, you two get your asses in gear and take this thing from behind!"

Falcon stopped his GM and raised his machinegun to add his mobile suits firepower to that of the second platoon. The dragon was growing more and more furious with every hit from the machine guns as their bullets bounced off of its scales. It opened its maw and a ball of plasma erupted from the fire chamber just underneath its stomach. The ball ripped into the chest of Nash's Gouf and in a violent display of fire the Gouf disappeared; bits of armour pelting the two suits next to it. Taking advantage of the distraction provided by their commanders death, the dragon charged at the GM custom and Zaku as they relayed back from the explosion. The Zaku turned to fire at the charging creature, but the dragon ripped its claws from the top of the Zaku's head all the way down to its waist. The Zaku reeled then exploded. The GM custom was also quickly dealt with when the dragon's tail snapped it in half. Phell was lining up his bazooka, but the dragon saw him and pounced on his Rick Dom, pinning it to the ground.

"Falcon! Help me!" Phell cried in terror, but it was to late for Falcon to do anything. The dragon slashed its claws across the Rick Dom's chest, cutting deep gashes in the armour, then with its other hand it slashed the same area again, but this time struck the reactor. The Rick Dom began to shudder from a reactor overload and the dragon jumped off its victim. Seconds after it landed the Rick Dom went up in flames.

"Mark! No!" Falcon yelled in horror after watching his friend die. He jettisoned the empty magazine in his machinegun and popped in a fresh one as tears welled up in his eyes. He held his weapon in his GM's left arm and leveled it with his target, but before he could fire the dragon made a leap at him. Ready for such a move, he jumped his GM backwards, but he wasn't totally safe for the dragon made a swipe with its right arm and caught the GM in the left arm, severing it at the elbow. The force of the hit sent Falcon's mobile suit flying off to his right and when it landed the right leg was damaged. He was barely able to get his GM to stand again, but he did it with much difficulty.

He was facing the dragon again, but this time he didn't have any weapons to fight it with and in desperation he panned his GM's head left and right in search of one. He was lucky. Lying on the ground not so far from him was the six-tube rocket launcher from the GM attack type that had been destroyed earlier. He took a chance and made a dive for it. The dragon saw what he was trying to do and jumped in the same direction in an attempt to catch Falcon. Falcon reached the rocket launcher and grabbed it as he hit the ground, the GM's right leg snapping off when he landed on the mobile suit's right side. The dragon had misjudged the distance and was going to land past the point it had intended. Falcon took advantage of the dragon's mistake and rolled his GM onto its back with the rocket launcher aimed upwards. When the dragon passed overhead he fired all six rockets into its underbelly, where its steel scales were weakest. The dragon's death cry was loud and terrible. The explosion almost ripped the dragon in half and the spray of blood covered Falcon's GM like a new coat of paint. The lifeless carcass landed further down from where the GM lay and slid to a halt leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Everything was silent once again.

Falcon undid the straps that had held him in the mobile suit's pilot chair and hit the switch that opened the GM's cockpit hatch vertically. He climbed out of the cockpit to stand on his mobile suits chest; he had to be careful not to slip on the slick layer of dragon blood that now covered his GM. He undid his helmet's seals then took it off and tossed it into the GM's open cockpit. He gazed out over the destroyed town, the dying flames from the burning mobile suits that had once been piloted by his friends and comrades dimly lit up the night in certain areas. Among these wrecks was the Zaku of Jill Ringer and the Rick Dom of Marcus Phell, two of his best friends. Also Lieutenant Robert Carr was among the dead, he had been like a father to Falcon and the scene of his GM custom being bitten in half then vanishing in fire played over and over in his mind. 

Falcon looked to the sky and at the top of his lungs he let out a cry that was part for victory over the dragon and part for grief over lost friends. 

"Lieutenant Gray, wake up!" Falcon was suddenly awoken when someone gave him a sharp shove. "Sorry to wake you, but you were talking in your sleep." The woman who spoke was Major Samantha Chamberlain, his commanding officer since he was transferred to the special operations corps. 

"Sorry Major. I was having that dream again." He said as he sat up in his chair and looked out the porthole of the space transport they were in. "It's been two years since that night in Peru and I still remember every detail as if I was there again. I can hear their voices again as they call for help and their screams when they died. How I wish I could forget!" Samantha placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She had been working closely with Falcon for the past two years on a special mobile suit project to get him ready for the missions he was going to perform. She had been placed in command over him mainly because she was an expert on the new suit's operations systems and she knew how to get him ready. She had also helped him deal with what had happened to him two years ago, and even though she had seen him change for the better there still some scars that would not heal. "How close are we?"

"We're almost there." She pointed out the porthole to a massive space station that orbited the Earth. This was the headquarters for the international defense organization called the Dragon Defense Directorate or 3D as it was called for short. The station had been built fifteen years ago for the United Nations Global Defense Force with the purpose of shooting down nuclear missiles and being able to deliver a fighting force to anywhere on the planet. However, the dragons had arrived a few months before the station was completed and the UNGDF was transformed into 3D and new additions were made to the station. The station still had its massive space dock, but it was also given a factory to help 3D build the equipment that it would need to fight the dragons. Weapons research facilities had also been put in place to help with the production of new weapon systems that would prove useful in the war against the dragons. It was here that the first mobile suits had been built fifteen years ago. It was also on this station that the salvation for the future of the human race waited for its pilot, and this is where its pilot would find his instrument for revenge. 


End file.
